Disonancia
by Megurine Chikane
Summary: Había una cosa que no le gustaba de ella y casi podría decir que lo odiaba. A pesar de ello, la amaba más que a cualquier persona en el mundo y no la cambiaría por nadie, no le cambiaría nada, ni siquiera eso que le molestaba.


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, uso sus personajes y canciones solo con fines de entretención y sin animo de lucro. Solo esta historia me pertenece, si alguien desea adaptarla, publicarla en otro medio o recomendarla agradezco me informe, gracias.**

* * *

 **Disonancia**

El sol iluminaba tenuemente la habitación donde me encontraba, poco a poco la luz que lograba filtrarse en la habitación logró despertarme. Abrí mis ojos, e hice lo que hacía todos los días: mirar a la mujer al lado mío. Sonará cliché, pero para mí, no hay mujer más bella, es que solo ver sus curvas perfectas, su glorioso pecho, su piel lechosa que se dejaba entre ver entre las sabanas, sus labios medio abiertos, sus pestañas largas que se resaltaban en sus ojos cerrados, su cabello sedoso de color rosa que yacía desparramado por la cama y que cubría parte de su rostro le daban un halo de diosa, sí, amo a esta mujer más que nada y no la cambaría por nadie en el mundo… ni siquiera porque odio sus canciones.

Para explicar un poco, Megurine Luka, como se llama, es una famosa idol, sus canciones están en las entre los primeros de las listas de éxitos y es amada por todos, y gracias a lo cual gana unos cuantos pocos millones, pero eso no me impide que yo; Hatsune Miku como es mi nombre, una don nadie que se enamoró de una estrella, quien es una "simple" economista con nada más que una maestría y un doctorado, odie sus canciones.

Y ahora se preguntarán, ¿cómo acabamos juntas? ¡Je! eso se los cuento ahora, ella acaba de despertar y quiero darle los buenos días a la reina de mi vida.

—Buenos días amor—le digo mientras beso su mejilla. Ella aún adormilada solo hace una mueca, la verdad ella no es una chica de las mañanas, por lo cual toma parte de las cobijas y se mete dentro de ellas, pero su acción provoca que las sabanas se suban más de lo debido y me den una gloriosa imagen—. Mmm, no sabía que querías en la mañana—, le digo en broma, a lo que solo emitió varios gruñidos. —Vamos, no seas floja, hay que ir al trabajo—. Luego de renegar por al menos media hora, logré que Luka saliera de debajo de las sabanas… y pensar que es así todas las mañanas.

Ella se levantó de la cama y me dejó a la vista su glorioso cuerpo, o al menos lo era para mí, lo que hace el amor, para mi suerte, ella amaba dormir solo en bragas, por lo que en este momento me daba una espectacular vista de su espalda, trasero y piernas… ay creo que no quiero ir a trabajar, pero ni modos.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia el baño, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta que yo no me levantaba. Se volteó a verme y me habló—¿No piensas levantarte?

—Ahora, déjame disfrutar de la vista—. Y ante mis palabras ella se mordió el labio, mientras me hacía una mueca muy sensual.

—¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Yo le sonreí de la misma manera—sabes que sí.

Y aunque me hubiese gustado tener un rapidillo, la verdad es que Luka y yo no sabíamos de eso, nos tomábamos nuestro tiempo, por lo que en lugar de abalanzarse sobre mí, solo se quitó su interior, me lo lanzó y se fue al baño.

Ay como amo esa mujer.

En fin, me dirigí a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, según nuestro horario hoy me tocaba a mí, Luka tenía una agenda muy pesada para aquel día. Preparé un desayuno rápido, serví la mesa y fui al cuarto nuevamente, estimando cuando Luka saldría del baño. Sonreí cuando nos cruzamos, sí que nos conocemos, y eso me hace sentirme feliz, esa especie de confianza y complicidad que tenemos, a pesar de ser tan diferentes, nos entendemos tan bien. Como sea, tomé mi toalla y me duché, salí al cuarto, donde encontré a Luka arreglándose con mucho esmero, bueno ella vivía de su imagen, yo simplemente procedí a cambiarme también.

La verdad nuestros estilos distaban mucho, mientras ella se vistió con una falda ni larga ni corta de color beige y una blusa blanca escotada y sin mangas, que daba un poco la vista a la causa de su fama, digo a sus atributos, llevaba el pelo suelto, pero estaba peinado de forma que cada hebra estaba en su sitio, botas de tacón y mucho maquillaje, mientras que yo me puse una camisa blanca formal de manga tres cuartos blanca de botones, un pantalón negro y zapatos de tacón medio a juego con mi cartera, además de un ligero maquillaje.

Fuimos juntas al comedor, desayunamos y ya estando listas para partir al trabajo. Aunque las dos teníamos autos, ella normalmente me llevaba a las instalaciones de _Crypton Future Media_ , donde ambas trabajábamos, aunque en áreas tan distintas. Mientras que ella, como ya dije, era la cantante estrella, yo era una más en el área de finanzas.

El camino fue tranquilo, hasta que a Luka se le dio por encender la radio y paf, el aire fue inundado por una horrible música… sí, su música.

 _Un radio de 85 cm es la distancia que mi mano puede alcanzar. Ahora giraré, así que por favor apártate de mí._

—Por el infierno, ¿por qué tenía que sonar esa canción de entre todas?—Pregunté a la nada, a lo que Luka rió sonoramente, no, a ella no le molestaba que yo odiara sus canciones.

—Es el destino amor~ —, se burlaba de mi mientras miraba fijamente el camino—, siempre te lleva a mí—. Yo me crucé de brazos e hice un mohín que estoy segura a ella le pareció adorable, o eso me dio la impresión cuando llegamos a un semáforo en rojo y aprovechó para besarme.

Llegamos a las instalaciones de _Crypton_ , disquera con la que firma Luka, y pasamos a ser dos desconocidas, no es que lo ocultemos, rayos no, no podríamos, somos muy obvias y teniendo en cuenta que la prensa me atacó por al menos dos meses cuando estalló la noticia; y con noticia me refiero a una foto tomada por un paparazzi donde nos besábamos… y no de forma decente. Es solo que, en el trabajo tratamos de ser profesionales.

En fin, mientras ella se fue a una sesión de fotos, que ya me imagino como será, muero por verla mientras posa, yo me fui a mi oficina a rodearme de una montaña de papeles y una avalancha de números. Lo bueno es que podré ver; como siempre, las fotos en exclusiva, antes que los demás.

Como sea, mientras camino a mi oficina les puedo seguir contando sobre nosotras, puedo empezar por decir cómo nos conocimos. Todo empezó cuando me gradué de la universidad, me dediqué a ser un ratón de biblioteca y me inscribí en un grupo de investigaciones económicas, y gracias a este pude matricularme en una maestría de ciencias económicas, y no terminada muy bien esa empecé el doctorado, a mis simples ventaseis años ya podía poner un PhD. frente a mi nombre. Y gracias a mis muy buenas notas recibí una excelente recomendación para trabajar en una renombrada firma discográfica, una vez allí logré escalar rápidamente hasta lograr ser la jefe del departamento de finanzas, y estaba más que orgullosa de mi misma y mi sueldo… mientras yo estudiaba todo eso, Luka se dedicó a aprender a cantar "bonito", a tener una imagen, a hacer entrevistas, a modelar, a verse y actuar linda. Increíblemente, ella gana diez veces más que yo, aun a costa de canciones cursis e idiotas.

A lo que iba, aquel día era el primero como la nueva jefe del departamento de finanzas, y teníamos una reunión con una de las cantantes de la firma, voy a ser sincera, yo no tenía idea de quienes conformaban la nómina de cantantes, sí, ya sé que trabajo en una empresa musical, pero a decir la verdad, odio la música pop actual, es tan banal, vacía, sin trasfondo y tan intrascendental, no es los clásicos del rock, que marcaron una época y lograron cambiar el mundo y su forma de pensar. Sí yo hubiese estudiado música, hubiese sido la clásica, en un conservatorio y me dedicaría a audicionar para obras de ópera.

Así que, debido a mi nulo interés en los cantantes de _Crypton_ , cuando Megurine Luka ingresó a aquella sala a hablar sobre como incrementar sus ventas, quedé con la mente en blanco al verla, no lo negaré, me gustó solo con verla y, aunque recuerdo haber visto uno que otro poster de ella por ahí en la ciudad y en los pasillos del edificio, era imposible ignorarla teniéndola en frente, tenía cierta presencia y aura a su alrededor que era imposible no fijarse en ella y cada uno de sus muy bien medidos movimientos. Fuimos presentadas e ignorando mi gran sonrojo y medio tartamudeo, todo fue normal, por suerte pasé por fangirl.

En la reunión nos encontrábamos Luka, su representante, el vicepresidente de la compañía, el jefe de publicidad, la directora de comunicaciones y yo. Según nosotros como los principales directivos debíamos pensar cómo hacer de Luka la estrella insignia. Y digamos que todo iba bien hasta que Yukio Kihara, la directora de comunicaciones soltó algo que no debió decir.

—¿Qué tal si le inflamos más los pechos? De seguro así vende más.

Ok, no lo negaré, primero, todos miramos a Yukio-san con expresiones atónitas, luego por alguna razón todos miramos el pecho de Luka, quien se sintió inmediatamente cohibida y luego de regreso a Yukio-san.

—¿Es broma? —, soltó el vicepresidente—, porque si lo es, es de mal gusto y si no, también.

—Bueno, es que siendo sincera, sus ventas deben ser sus pechos, ¿por qué más?

Yo esperaba un "… Kihara-san, ¡está despedida!", pero no llegó, solo la risa incomoda de los hombres y la mirada asesina de la aludida, decir que incluso hubo amenaza de demanda es poco y, aunque Yukio-san no terminó sin trabajo, he de decir que nunca más volvió a ser parte de una reunión donde estuviese Megurine Luka.

Como sea, gracias a su comentario, yo noté ese par que estaban delante de Luka y no lo negaré, ya babeaba por tocarlos… en su momento culpé al hecho de que Luka me pareciera atractiva, debido a que llevaba mucho tiempo sin meterme en la cama con alguien, es decir, no iba a admitir de buenas a primeras que me gustaba una tonta; o así la veía, cantante de j-pop popular.

En fin, decir que ella se fijó en mí y se enamoró a primera vista sería una fantasía irreal y estúpida, no la muy famosa ni se enteró como me llamaba, con decir que al menos en los primeros seis meses me cambiaba el nombre cada que nos encontrábamos en una reunión. Pasé a llamarme Mika, Meika, Misu, Milu y todas las variantes posibles de Miku, creo que un día incluso me dijo Maikol.

Y bueno, ahora continuo con la historia, al parecer hoy tendré que ser parte del lanzamiento oficial de la última canción de mi amorcito, no es que sea una fiesta o yo que sé, no, pasa que cuando se libera una canción de Megurine Luka, inmediatamente todo el equipo pasa a monitorear las reproducciones en la plataforma, las ventas y las descargas ilegales.

Entonces, para "entrar en ambiente", siempre reproducen la canción en cuestión una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. Y juro que si escucho una vez _Black Gold_ golpearé a alguien. Entonces en la reproducción número quinientos siete ingresó a la sala Luka, junto a su manager, para saber cómo iba todo. Y no sé porque algo me dice que no vinieron por eso al lugar, sé muy bien cuál era la agenda de ella el día de hoy y "visita a la sala de finanzas" no estaba incluido.

Según recuerdo, ella primero tenía una sesión fotográfica en la mañana, que era para una revista de esas de prensa rosa, donde ella "hablaría" sobre su más reciente éxito, aunque realmente toda la entrevista, preguntas y respuestas, fueron elaboradas por el departamento de comunicaciones, si el mismo que dirigía Yukio-san. Luego tendría otras entrevistas televisadas donde ella desplegaría todo su encanto y gracia. Siguiente firma de autógrafos en un centro comercial, después, practicar una coreografía y creo que al final del día una reunión sobre los detalles de un próximo concierto. No, visitar el área de finanzas para saber cómo iban las ventas no estaba en la agenda

Entonces, ¿por qué está aquí?

Noté como ella me miraba con una sonrisa cómplice, y luego me dio una mirada de «oh pobre chica» cuando la canción volvió a sonar. También pude divisar a su manager darle una dura mirada y carraspear. Claro, de seguro ella rogó venir para verme y él le concedió unos minutos y, aunque no hablamos, porque uno de mis asistentes le dio toda la información al manager—evito todo contacto con ella en las oficinas para evitar problemas—eso no impidió que no separáramos nuestra vista de la otra.

Luego de que se fuera, todos en la sala me miraron nada disimulados, y es que, ¿quién no me envidiaría? Tengo esa chica solo para mí todas las noches. Creo que más de uno mataría por ser yo.

Continuando donde quedé. Desde la primera reunión Luka llamó poderosamente mi atención, pero no pensé que pasaría de algo más de un «oh la chica es caliente» en mi mente, jamás pensé que esa chica resultaría ser más gay que el color de su cabello, y menos que se fijaría en mí; teniendo en cuenta que ni mi nombre podía recordar. No, no imaginé jamás aquello.

La causa del cambio de nuestra relación hasta ese momento puramente laborar se debió a que, durante una fiesta de final de año donde se había invitado a todo y, cuando digo todo es todo el personal de la empresa, ella terminó escuchando un comentario mío.

—Hatsune-san, ¿en serio no le gusta la música de Megurine-san?

—No. ni la de ella ni la de ningún integrante de Crypton y básicamente cualquier cantante contemporáneo—. Mi compañero de trabajo me miraba asombrado, pero decidió dejarlo ir y seguir bebiendo su cerveza.

Yo no tenía idea de que detrás de la mesa de bocadillos; y siendo cubierta por la cantidad de platas decorativas, estaba la propia Megurine Luka. Por esto me asombré cuando en busca de aire, salí a una de las terrazas del lujoso hotel donde se desarrollaba la fiesta, ella me siguió.

—¿Así que no te caigo bien?—Preguntó con algo de confianza, bueno, llevábamos mucho tiempo tratándonos laboralmente y, ahora que lo pienso, yo de seguro sería la envidia de más de una chiquilla, trabajar y ser más o menos cercana a Megurine Luka y otras cuantas estrellas más, no cualquiera tiene esa oportunidad.

—¿Perdón?—Pregunté, no por salir del paso o hacerme la desentendida, es que su pregunta me sacó de lugar, venía de la nada.

—Escuché lo que le decías a tu compañero.

—¡Oh! Bueno verás—, procedí a aclararle—, no he dicho que no me caigas bien, solo que no me gusta tu música.

—Ya veo—. Por alguna razón, había un brillo inusual en sus ojos—. Pensé que tu odio se debía a que nunca recuerdo tu nombre.

Yo reí ante aquello—, no, la verdad no espero que una artista famosa me recuerde, una aburrida ejecutiva que solo habla de números—, ella sonrió con algo de pena.

—Me disculpo por eso.

Yo la miré divertida, aquella noche se encontraba particularmente bella—. Te disculpo si logras decir mi nombre.

—¿Hatsune es válido? Es tu apellido, pero debe contar, ¿no?

—No—, le contesté mientras reía suavemente—, apuesto a que lo sabes porque Hiroshi-san lo acaba de decir.

—Tks, me cachaste—, a pesar de que no lograba recordar mi nombre, la conversación era muy amena y divertida—. Entonces jamás tendré tu perdón… —se tomó una pausa y me miró fijamente—Miku.

La miré sorprendida—¡Al fin lo atinas!

Ella puso sus manos en el pecho de forma dramática, mientras miraba hacia arriba y ponía cara de susto—¡Oh! Es que, de eso dependía que una hermosa dama me perdonara.

El rubor en mi rostro debido a su cumplido era imposible de ocultar—. Entonces, estas perdonada—, le dije siguiéndole el juego.

Esa noche hablamos largo y tendido, hablamos de todo y nada, de estupideces como que ella odia que le digan que solo es famosa por sus pechos, hasta cosas transcendentales, como la economía del país, tema en el cual ella no pudo seguirme mucho la línea, por lo que pasamos a temas de conversación más seguros, como las razones por las que odiaba su música, argumentos que sorpresivamente ella casi no pudo refutar.

Y al final de la noche o más bien, cuando ya amanecía y obviamente pasado el conteo a la media noche, era innegable que había tensión sexual entre nosotras, cosa que me sorprendió, jamás esperé que alguien como ella gustara de chicas, pero no le di mucha mente a aquello, preferí mejor concentrarme en sus ojos azules que brillaban con misterio, en la pequeña arruga que se formaba en sus labios al sonreír, al aroma afrutado que desprendía su cabello y a su sedoso cabello que me incitaba a tocarlo para comprobar su suavidad.

No me sorprendió cuando al finalizar la fiesta me invitó a tomar un café, invitación que tardó casi dos meses en hacerse efectiva y no porque yo me hiciera de rogar o ella buscara excusas alegando que estaba borracha o yo que sé, sino, porque su agenda estaba copada. Me sorprendí gratamente enterarme cuando ya éramos una pareja saber que, para poder tomar ese café conmigo, ella misma había ingresado en su agenda aquella cita, de otra forma jamás habríamos pasado de aquella conversación esa noche.

El asunto fue que durante nuestra primera cita las cosas fueron bien, demasiado, y resultó que a pesar de nuestras obvias diferencias, teníamos mucho en común y, sobre todo, comprendíamos muy bien a la otra, no era que dijéramos un vago y por quedar bien "te entiendo", era que de alguna manera lográbamos colocarnos en los zapatos de la otra y comprender como nos sentíamos ante ciertas situaciones o ciertos pensamientos.

Decir que nos fuimos directo a la cama también sería falso, en lo personal, Luka me gustaba seriamente y no quería arruinarlo, por su parte según ella me dijo luego, quería ir paso a paso y sin apresurar nada, quería disfrutar de cada eslabón de la construcción de una relación.

Ahora continuo la historia, me gusta rememorar como llegué a enamorarme de la chica de la cual odiaba su profesión, o más bien, el producto de su trabajo. Pero recibí una llamada importante y ahora tenía que dirigirme a vicepresidencia, espero no sea nada malo.

Al llegar no encontré al vicepresidente, en su lugar estaba Luka.

—¿Pasa algo? —Pregunté confundida.

—No—, ella dijo sonriendo—. Solo te extrañaba demasiado y hablé con Minato-san para que me dejara verte un momento—. Yo le di una mirada de desaprobación—, no me mires así—. Ella hizo un lindo puchero, junto a una mirada de gatito—, quería verte.

—Ok, ok—dije alzando mis manos en muestra de derrota, ella era así, impulsiva, a veces me preguntaba si en verdad pensaba, mientras que yo era más metódica y medida, pensaba muy bien cada acción.

Ella me sonrió de forma brillante y corrió a abrazarme mientras me besaba suavemente y me envolvió en sus brazos. No cruzamos palabras por largo rato, estábamos allí simplemente sintiéndonos, usando otros medios para expresar nuestro amor por la otra.

—¿Segura que no te gustaría ser cantante?—Soltó así no más.

—¿Otra vez con eso?—Dije sin apartarme de ella, sin moverme siquiera.

—Sabes que tienes una bella voz—, fueron sus palabras. Según Luka yo tengo una voz con la que podría ser muy popular, incluso más que ella, pero no me veo cantando esas letras cursis.

—Quizás, pero ya sabes que pienso de esa clase de música.

—Podrías cantar otro tipo de canciones.

—La verdad no me sentiría cómoda. Ya me siento suficientemente expuesta por el hecho de ser tu pareja y que cada que salgamos en citas tenga que ponerme gorros, gafas y demás… eso me molesta, sumando el hecho de que de verdad, odio la música pop. Sin olvidar que tus fans me odian.

Ella rio ante lo último. Y es que no era falso, en un principio hasta temí por mi vida y bienestar—. De acuerdo… pero dime, ¿cómo soportas la fama que te dio ser mi novia?

—Debo amarte demasiado como para que me dé igual—, me encogí de hombros.

—Supongo. Y te lo agradezco—, me dijo con una mirada de anhelo—. Ya no concibo mi vida sin ti—, dijo con tants determinación que temí lo decía por algo más

—Ni yo tontica—, repuse para bajarle seriedad al ambiente.

De repente un sonido llenó la habitación silenciosa. Era el teléfono de Luka, quizás su manager llamándola para que se presente a donde sea que tendría que estar a esta hora. Ella miró con desagrado el aparato y luego a mí.

—Tks, me tengo que ir—, un poco de decepción se veía en sus ojos—. Nos vemos a la noche cariño—. Me besó nuevamente y se fue. Yo solo me quedé allí un rato más, pensando como siempre logra convencer al vicepresidente de prestarle por unos diez minutos su oficina.

Bueno, no debería sorprenderme, Luka es como un cohete que no tiene dirección y hace lo que quiere, es difícil decirle que no, y más sobrellevarla, básicamente, ¡está loca!

Me dirigí a mi oficina y allí recordé que debía relatar el resto de nuestra historia. ¿Dónde quedé? Ah cierto nuestras citas iniciales, decir que nos veíamos seguido también sería una mentira. Su agenda siempre estaba de una forma que era imposible que veinticuatro horas fuesen suficientes para cumplirla. Pero, por mi hacía huecos, y para mí valía tanto su esfuerzo, dios, era hermoso pensar que ella dejaba de lado, no sé, una noche de diversión con cualquiera o ir a un ensayo, por estar conmigo.

Y yo no comprendía el porqué. ¿Qué podría ver ella en una "simple" economista como yo? Bueno, según sus propias palabras, yo era inteligente, muy divertida y caliente, eso último no lo dijo sino después de que ya éramos una pareja formal, cuando básicamente confesó muchas cosas que antes por vergüenza era incapaz.

¿Y cómo cambiamos de estatus? Bueno, pues por su impaciencia e impulsividad, y eso que quería ir paso a paso—aunque creo que las cosas ocurrieron cuando tenía que hacerlo—. Una cierta noche luego de una agradable cena ella se ofreció a llevarme a casa en su auto, pero no nos esperábamos que lloviera fuerte, así que terminamos atascada en medio de un trancón y una tormenta en su auto.

Sin mucho que hacer comenzamos a hablar como siempre, pero a pesar de estar rodeadas de tantas personas, o sería más correcto decir autos, la lluvia hacía de velo, y el sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra el parabrisas creaban un ambiente sereno, tranquilo y de mucha complicidad, como si solo estuviésemos nosotras dos en el mundo, se podía percibir un aura de misterio y magia, y en ese sitio tan confinado, nuestra tensión sexual fue mucho más evidente. Por lo que durante un largo silencio, no pudimos evitar caer ante el hechizo de la mirada de la otra, y nos acercamos lenta pero decididamente, hasta que nuestros labios se unieron en una danza deliciosa y armónica.

No creo que haya que decir que pasó después cuando llegamos a mi casa, con la excusa de que aquella lluvia torrencial, lo solitario de las calles, la hora, y no sé cuántas pretextos más inventamos ambas, Luka terminó quedándose, y decir que no hicimos nada, sería la mayor de las mentiras. Aquella larga y fría; para los demás, noche fue caliente y llena de deseo para nosotras, nuestros cuerpos se unieron de forma que no quisieron separarse nunca más.

Y digamos que éramos novias, pero la verdad no nos veíamos lo suficiente para decir que lo éramos, en la compañía por obvias razones nos tratábamos cordialmente, por lo que sacábamos tiempo de donde podíamos, mas ella que yo, para mantenernos al corriente y, he de decir, que durante el tiempo en que nuestra relación se basaba solo en citas, en más de una ocasión quise tirar la toalla.

Si no era la agenda de Luka, era un informe mío, era un concierto, era un fotógrafo, era algo, siempre había algo. Pero cuando una se sentía derrotada, la otra la alentaba, por lo que me alegro que nunca ninguna de las dos nos encontráramos en la misma situación. Y continuamos construyendo una base sólida de nuestra relación al punto que un día Luka cansada de todo decidió que viviéramos juntas, le diría al mundo entero que amaba a otra chica y me llevaría; en palabras de ella, cargada hasta su casa de la cual no me dejaría salir jamás.

Y bueno, ella muy diligente y de acuerdo a su palabra primero habló con su manager, luego con el vicepresidente, recuerdo que incluso hubo una reunión para hablar del tema, para mí todo era exagerado, pero salía con una estrella. En fin, todo iba según lo planeado, que sería una entrevista exclusiva en una revista donde Luka afirmara; o más bien al fin admitiera, estar saliendo con alguien, luego diría que era una chica y que al ser este alguien ajeno a la escena musical se ahorraría el nombre.

Pero todo se fue al traste cuando se infiltró la información. Alguien en _Crypton_ con ganas de ganar unos yenes de más vendió la información a un paparazzi el cual persiguió a Luka como un cazador hasta lograr la icónica foto de nosotras dos besándonos en la puerta de mi casa. Decir que luego tuve que salir huyendo de allí no es exagerado, a diario tenía un micrófono y un destello de luz en mi cara, además de muchas preguntas.

Luka viendo la situación y como me agobiaba, sin mencionar como me veían mis compañeros de trabajo, decidió adelantar sus planes y en una noche aprovechando que los fotógrafos y periodista inoportunos dormían me sacó de mi casa con lo que ella consideró, mis pertenencias más importantes o al menos necesarias. Tan impulsiva ella como siempre, aunque luego fui a buscar las demás cosas y deseché—bueno no, más bien vendí—lo que no servía o teníamos doble.

Al final, me alegra vivir con ella, este tiempo en su compañía han sido los mejores años de mi vida y no me arrepiento de nada, mucho menos de aquel comentario y aunque aún odio su música, creo que eso le da un toque diferente a nuestra relación. Según ella misma, lo que la hizo fijarse en mí y darme más de una mirada fue aquello, conocer a alguien que no se la pasaba adulándola y sobre todo, que en lugar de fingir que la admiraba, admití abiertamente y en su cara que efectivamente, como había escuchado a sus espaldas, yo no gustaba de sus canciones.

¿Qué más decir? No sé, supongo que comentar que ahora me encontraba en un sofá acostada, más específicamente, el sofá dentro del camerino o la sala de trabajo de Luka, como quieran llamarlo, esperando por ella. Usualmente se hace bastante tarde cuando acaba su jornada laboral la cual puede extenderse por horas, mientras que la mía es de simples ocho horas ordinarias, supongo que en parte por eso ella gana diez veces más. El asunto es que sin importar a qué hora salga, a ella le gusta regresar a casa en compañía mía, y no negaré que a mi igual me gusta ir con ella, estar por horas sola en nuestro hogar sería muy aburrido, al menos aquí podía hablar con los sonidistas, los de backstage, ver a Luka ensayar o grabar un disco, y sobre todo, saber que se encuentra bien y no penar que le pudo pasar algo en el camino... o peor, pensar que se fue con otra persona.

Luego de pasada varias horas de mi hora de salida habitual, Luka cruzó la puerta de su estudio, se veía tan agotada, ella alzó la mirada y sonrió cuando me vio, se tiró a mi lado en el sofá, donde me levanté y quedé sentada de forma que podía hacerle un masaje en una de sus piernas. Y en momentos como estos es que pensaba que ella tenía cierta razón a ser tan reticente a la hora de levantarse en las mañanas, la pobre casi ni descansa y los fines de semana prácticamente no se levanta de la cama.

—¿Qué tal tu día?

—Lo normal, ser vista como pedazo de carne, soportar comentarios de mi pecho, estar a punto de ser aplastada por una horda de fans, soportar comentarios de mi pecho, firmar autógrafos, dar entrevistas, bailar, soportar comentarios de mi pecho, ¿y tú?

—Lo normal, ser vista como una oportunista, revisar que nadie se robe mi fortuna, digo que nadie robe tu fortuna ni la de los demás cantantes de la firma, revisar las ventas y el presupuesto, ser vista como una oportunista, buscar y analizar toda la información posible que me haga ganar más dinero, ejem digo, que haga que tú y los demás cantantes incrementen sus ventas, ser vista como una oportunista y pensar en ti.

Ella rió ante mi broma, y pasó a besarme tan dulce y suavemente que creí que me derretiría, la forma en que cerraba sus ojos y daba una vista serena, como tomaba con sus manos mi mejilla derecha mientras que la otra mano estaba en mi espalda, como el sabor de sus labios llenaban por completo los míos, como yo me aferraba a ella, era tan celestial para mí, que deseaba que ella jamás se fijara en otra persona y solo tenga ojos para mí.

Luego de nuestro intercambio de besos y algunas palabras nos dimos cuenta que era muy tarde, por lo que nos fuimos a casa, aunque a mí no se me borró la sonrisa al pensar que era nuestra casa, bajamos juntas por el ascensor, ella me abrió la puerta de su vehículo, por más que yo me ofreciera a conducir debido a su cansancio, ella insistió en manejar ella y todo iba bien en el camino, hasta que en la radio; que ella prendió mas por costumbre que otra cosa, se comenzó a escuchar.

 _Just be friends. All we gotta do Just be friends. Its time to say goodbye Just be friends. All we gotta do Just be friends. Just be friends._ _Just be friends._

Mi sonrisa desapareció de inmediato, fijé mi vista en Luka, quien miraba fijamente el camino—. En verdad, ¡odio tus canciones!—Ella solo rió al tiempo de detener el auto en un semáforo e inclinarse para besarme.

—Es el destino amor~ Mis canciones siempre llegaran a ti, porque así te llevaran a mí—, comentó con arrogancia y es en este momento que me doy cuenta que siempre sería igual. Bueno, supongo que pase lo que pase, odiaré las canciones de Luka, pero la amaré a ella.


End file.
